


[超级乐队][炸池]Hard to say I love you

by soafraid



Category: Super Band, 超级乐队, 슈퍼밴드
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soafraid/pseuds/soafraid
Relationships: 炸池, 자지
Kudos: 1





	[超级乐队][炸池]Hard to say I love you

-Jisang Side-

夏天结束的时候，听说知尚要学琴，那个人送了他一盒五颜六色的吉他拨片。

「没法儿教你，做个纪念吧。」

里面有些是那个人用过的旧拨片，有些则是平日里随手收集的。

像是承载着主人历史的宝盒。

知尚很珍惜，小心翼翼地将它们用钓鱼线穿起来，挂在卧室的窗上。风吹进来微微作响，像是风铃一般。

可是Sam有一次跟他吵架，一怒之下伸手把拨片全都扯了下来。后来知尚就再也找不全所有的拨片了。

Sam是他在美国读书时认识的好友，跟着他一起回国当兵，后来自己说不想搞建筑了、想搞音乐的时候，Sam也没有怪他不遵守一起工作的约定。

两个人在韩国都是离开父母自己住，偶尔聚在一起玩得嗨了，就把对方家当成自己家。

超乐结束不久，有一天，知尚做了个梦。

他梦到很多年后，自己依然坐在一群人里，渺小又期待；而那个人站在对面，自信又笃定。

只是一轮又一轮过去了，那个人始终都没有叫到自己的名字。

泪流满面地醒来，知尚感到Sam在黑暗里亲吻自己的唇、抚摸自己的身体。他或许应该推开对方，可是他突然想到了梦里的自己。

他虽木讷，可也并不是没有自知之明，优渥的出身让他对当下知足，只是喜欢音乐，觉得快乐而已。

他感谢这份快乐让自己遇到了那个人，即使那场相遇就像平行线突然有了交集一般奇迹。

雅日和勇勋他们鼓励自己，别怕，你看那么多人不也短时间就学会了乐器吗，你可以的。

知尚笑了笑，他并非在意自己和强者的能力差距。

而是那个人对他来说，是一期一会。

相遇的时机是唯一的，世界上没有那么多彼此都准备好的机会。就像电视剧里的女主角素颜出门遇到了心仪的男生，而下次她化好妆，却再也见不到对方了一样。

他清醒地知道，在节目以外，那个人的眼里根本不会有自己。

不是讨厌，不是看不起，而是，不会成为在意的存在。

对不起，我向自己道歉，没有准备好就让你遇见了那个人。

那个人去军队的时候，粉丝和同期节目出来的不少人都有去送他，知尚没有去。新公司的生活虽然不忙碌，但是压力很大，周围不是科班出身就是从小立志走音乐道路的孩子，自己已经不年轻了，竞争力多少有点薄弱。所以即使在没有工作的时候，他也一直待在公司的工作室里，学习、自省，一遍又一遍地向前辈请教、汲取他人的经验，每天都希望能够在新的一天里取得新的进步。

也因为这样，他几乎没有了自己的时间。每天回到家里，无论Sam在不在，他都能够倒头就睡。

他和Sam一直维持着微妙的关系，那天以后他表现出默认的态度，所以Sam也没有多言。渐渐地，两个人见面话越来越少，剩下的就只有身体间的慰藉。

知尚没怎么跟人交往过，在美国的时候，一个内向的黄种人即使是在同胞里都是不受欢迎的存在。下课后他都会回宿舍或者干脆去卡拉OK待着，喜欢唱歌也是那时候培养的爱好。

和Sam也是在那里认识的。

那天Sam和女友在卡拉OK被人“捉奸”，这才知道原来女友脚踏两只船，结果Sam打不过情敌带来的帮手，狼狈逃窜，敲开了一脸懵圈的知尚的门。

这段友谊一直持续到现在，即使它突然变了质，知尚也还是想维持下去。他从小就知道，钱不能买到自己想要的所有东西，所以他总是想尽办法不让自己失去东西。

日子过得充实又缥缈，公司给他发了两首单曲，虽然没有打歌，也渐渐地有了一点听众。但是知尚有时候感觉自己仿佛背着很大一块石头，脚下却轻飘飘的，像是踩在棉花一样的云端，没办法踏实下来，而上半身的重量快要把自己压垮，一个不小心就可能连人带石头摔下去。

摇摇欲坠的时候，他也会上网找那个人的视频看。

看那个人的教学视频，看那个人的演奏视频。那个人身边总是围绕着很多厉害的人，知尚也会想象有一天自己能够将他请到自己的舞台上来，到了那个时候，或许才是自己一生的巅峰时刻。

也会在电视台遇到熟人，比如Hoppipolla、比如PurpleRain，比如Benji哥。Benji每次见到他都要自夸，说知尚啊，你看你现在有点爱豆范儿了，那可都是我的功劳，下一步就该跟我学跳舞了，连重载哥在军队的舞蹈都是跟我连视频学的。怎么样？直到知尚笑着说好，Benji才蹦蹦跳跳地走开。

回到公司，在走廊里遇到光一，光一问他你在蹦蹦跳跳些什么，知尚说没什么。

两年的时间说长不长，知尚甚至觉得自己还没习惯背着大石头的日子，庆祝那个人退伍的聚餐通知消息就发到了手机里。

那天正好是Sam生日，本来没有工作安排，跟Sam说好去接他下班，然后到他家庆祝生日。结果前一天晚上收到勇勋发来的通知后，知尚没有按捺住，告诉Sam不能陪他了。

Sam突然一反常态，夺过知尚手里的手机看了一眼，删掉了那条信息。

知尚跳起来说你干什么，扑了上去，两个人从沙发上滚到地上，最终知尚第一次动手打了Sam，这才拿回了手机。

知尚说我必须去，我有想要给那个人看的东西，两年前我什么都没有，现在我可以了。

Sam颓然地坐在窗边，低声说，我以为两年了你会忘记的，我以为我可以让你忘记的。

他抬起头看到窗前悬挂着的吉他拨片，声音颤抖，我不知道你到底在期待那个人什么，你想让他认可你？Michael，你们不可能的。

知尚不明白Sam为什么要说一些他早就知道的事情。

他决定让Sam一个人冷静一下，于是从门后取了吉他背在身上，说今晚不睡家里了。

下一秒知尚听到背后传来刺耳的塑料片碰撞的声音，他回头看见Sam泄愤似地伸手将那个人送他的吉他拨片胡乱从窗沿上扯下来，散落了一地。

知尚花了一个晚上寻找它们，但是直到天亮也没有凑齐完整的。

第二天晚上他还是去了聚会地点。

他到得早，人还没齐。餐厅里有休息室，他进去坐了一会儿，有点无聊，便拿出吉他弹着玩。

刚弹了没几个音，那个人冷不防出现在了门口。

知尚手一抖，站了起来。

那个人还穿着没换下的迷彩服，看到他，眼睛都笑成了一条缝，知尚啊，好久不见，快，帮我把领子里的彩片拿出来，他们在车上给我恶作剧塞的。

知尚放下吉他走过去帮他抖衣领，却在那个人晒黑的后颈上看到一个刺眼的印记。

外面传来咋咋呼呼的吵闹，看样子是人都到齐了。那个人对着门外吆喝了一声，回头笑着对他说谢谢，然后领着他走了出去。

一群男人的聚会无非就是喝酒而已。

虽然来的都是跟那个人关系好的家伙们，但是也包含了基本所有的活跃分子。酩酊大醉之后，不知道谁开始抱着电吉他一顿猛弹，然后所有人的都开始发酒疯要表演，年纪大点的几个哥哥庆幸他们今天订的是包间，而且隔音居然还行。

轮到知尚的时候，他突然后悔了。

那许久不曾出现在身上的胆怯和紧张一下子从脚底板蔓延到了头皮，让他几乎想要逃走。

他不记得自己是怎么唱完的，手里的吉他也不知道有没有弹对，大脑一片空白，耳朵里也寂静无声。

知尚看不见身边其他人的反应，他只能越过两张桌子，去尽力看那个人的表情。

那个人远远地坐在对面，抬着一条腿，似笑非笑的样子。

「知尚啊，告诉过你要做到10个才行的，这个程度的话，第2个都没做到呢。」

周围一下子暗了下去。

之后，知尚只坐了一会儿，就起身告辞了。

没有叫车，他背着吉他在风里飞快地奔跑着，想要让风声掩盖住剧烈的耳鸣。

当知尚疯了一般敲开Sam家里的门，紧紧地抓着一脸震惊的Sam的手臂时，他终于崩溃了。

耳朵里都是嘲笑声，巨大、密集，他喘不过气来。

以为自己真的只是努力着向前进而已，以为自己真的只是单纯地喜欢音乐而已，而实际上，一个吻痕就让这一切支离破碎。

我还是和两年前一样，两手空空，什么都没有。

没有底气，也没有资格。

两年份的疲惫和痛苦席卷而来，一下子压垮了知尚。

他跪在地上，捂着耳朵喊疼，疼啊Sam，stop it...please...stop it... 不要再让他们笑了，我头好疼啊……

Sam把他拖进房间，一米八的人两年里越来越瘦。他原本可以不必这样为了那个人改变自己的，因为结局永远只有一个。那个梦就是现实。

所有冠冕堂皇的理由，都是为了掩盖那卑微的单恋而已。

那天晚上，知尚在激烈的情事中看清了令自己都作呕的本质。

第二天早上，Sam紧紧地抱着他，Michael，我们回美国好吗，我带你回美国。

知尚越过他的肩膀，看向窗外，那里已经没有那个人的吉他拨片了。

-Zairo Side-

Benji坐在汽车后座上，看着前排刚才还在人前笑靥如花的一张脸漠然地划着手机屏幕，像是机械一般冰冷。剪短的发尾暴露出大片脖子后面的皮肤。

他想起吃饭前刚到的时候，远远地看见这个男人和知尚站在休息室里，知尚好像在他领子里看到了什么，表情僵硬。

Benji自然知道知尚看到了什么，因为那是他留下的。

残忍的男人。Benji轻笑。

对方好像捕捉到了这细微的笑声，对着后视镜看了他一眼，让经纪人把车停在了路边。

下去吧，我明天一早就有事，不留你睡了。

Benji夸张地把手放在耳后，我没听错吧，你是想把我这个大明星扔在路边？不怕我被人强暴啊？

男人沉默了一会儿，让经纪人开车转了个弯，停在了一家酒店门口，然后自己先下了车。

干什么呢，附近只有这家了，还不快下来。

Benji跳下来目送着对方的经纪人离开，吹了一声口哨。

对方白了他一眼，径直走了进去。

洗完澡换了衣服，Benji却不想动。

他看着头发还在滴水的人一脸理所当然地爬上床，居高临下地开始解自己的衣服，面无表情。

不做？

如果我说是的呢。

那你走吧。

开房就必须做那事情吗？

你以为我们俩除了这个还有别的关系吗……

刚才为什么否定知尚的表演。

男人动作一滞，喉结翻动了一下。

他明明表现得不错，对吧，为什么。

男人从鼻子里发出一声叹息，伸出一只手，捏住Benji的嘴巴。说什么呢，那种程度，你以为我是谁。

Benji握住嘴巴上那只手，摊开来，吻上它的掌心。

多么金贵的手，十年十时的寒窗苦练造就的完美的吉他演奏家，无人不膜拜的对象。可是这只手里没有温度，至少没有给他Benji的温度。

Benji抬头望着他，为什么假装不把知尚放在眼里，你喜欢他的，对吧？

男人抽回自己的手，想要翻身下床，却被Benji从背后抱住。

别人看不出来，可是我看得出来。你害怕面对他，可是为什么？他那么简单的人，只要你直接拒绝，他就会死了那条心的。为什么要装作不知道？连雅日都以为你真的只是太直……

Benji越讲越激动，余光瞥见男人脖子里那块印记，张嘴就咬了上去。

男人吃痛抬起下颚，眼睛在黑暗里忽明忽暗。

你刚从军队出来就来找我，故意让我留下这个，然后跑去见他，故意让他看到。哥，我真的不懂你在想什么，包括你选择我做床伴的理由，仅仅只是……因为我外形像他吗？

闭嘴。男人打断他，我不允许你这么说自己。

Benji一愣，松开禁锢着那个人肩膀的手臂，颓然地坐在床上。

对不起，是我对不起你，男人转过身，拨开Benji的刘海，温柔地哄他，你如果想结束的话，我没问题的。

Benji闭上眼睛，我接受你的道歉，因为一半是我自愿的。可是我希望你也放过他。两年来，他很辛苦。你知道的，他所做的一切，都是为了你。虽然这一点可能连他自己都没意识到。

好了，你别说了。

重载哥！

他知道的。

……什么？

男人看进Benji的眼睛里的视线，有一种深深地悔恨。

是我亲手埋下的因。

两年前，SuperBand第三轮分组抽选现场。

洗手间里，刘知尚在洗脸台上洗了一把脸，安重载站在他旁边沉默。

“勇勋淘汰了，你一个人怎么办？”

刘知尚无奈地笑道：“反正没人选，留下来让人捡漏呗。”

安重载正色道：“知尚，我不会选你了。”

“我知道，iro哥。”刘知尚关上水龙头，“我没有想过……”

话音未落，安重载踏了一步，抓住刘知尚姜黄色风衣外套的衣领，把头凑了上去。

黑色的宽檐帽被凑近的两颗头掀翻，轻轻地落在大理石地面上。

不要爱上我，知尚，直到你有资格站在我身边。

END


End file.
